Braids of Innocence
by ikhor
Summary: There was nothing in the world that Draco Malfoy loved more than his toys. No, it was not playing with them, although it always left a pleasant feeling of superiority dancing across his skin. It was breaking them that he enjoyed the most.


-1Braids Of Innocence

Disclaimer: I do not own it.

A/N: In this particular oneshot I tried to capture a darker side of Malfoy. Completely unlike my other Hermione/Draco.

There was nothing in the world that Draco Malfoy loved more than his toys. No, it was not playing with them, although it always left a pleasant feeling of superiority dancing across his skin. It was _breaking _them that he enjoyed the most. Breaking their spirits, taking their pride and their dignity. When he had officially broken one, a whole tidal wave of emotions pricked his delicate skin with sharp little fingers. It was the only time he allowed himself to feel. But it was well worth the wait.

Hermione Granger had been a challenge that he had not counted on. He had not even considered her until he saw how happy she looked hanging on Weasly's arm. He had made it his mission that night, to make sure that happiness never shone on her face again. The plan was to make Potter's world fall apart. To make him lose everything his heart held dear. To make it so that he had nothing left to live for. Granger was an extra hurdle to jump, but he enjoyed doing it all the same. He especially loved to take her heart in his hand and break off little pieces, little tiny pieces. One thing he had been taught since birth was to make people suffer. Never grant them a quick death, his father had said, It is a luxury they do not deserve. Indeed he was right.

He took his time with Granger. Over two years he had spent on her, making sure that her heart was always his to break. He wouldn't have it any other way. His favorite way to make her cry, to make the vice that was him around her heart squeeze so hard it hurt, was to set things up in a way that would have her catch him and some random witch off the street banging like crazy. In his bed, the office, a hotel room, an alley way. The list went on for a mile. He never could get over how absolutely beautiful her tears were. The only thing pretty about her were those clear crystalline dew drops. They fell so perfectly, flashing in the light, and hitting the floor with a resounding 'Tink' that sent shivers up and down his spin. He could sit for hours and watch her cry. Once he had knelt beside her while she sobbed, and holding her face in his hands, licked and kissed the tears from her cheeks. Salty, and bitter, they dropped as if they weighed a ton, and didn't stop for over an hour.

When he had finished with her, broken her so completely and fully that she could never be fixed again, he tossed he aside. Kicked her out. Out of his house, out of his life, and out into the cold and cruel world. Like that made any difference. He had waited almost eagerly fore the news. The news that came every single time he threw out one of his toys. It dropped like a bomb two days later. The whole wizarding world was in shock. He could hear it on the streets, on the radio, everywhere he went.

"Did you hear? Hermione Granger is dead!"

"I know! They say it was a suicide!"

"I knew her in Hogwarts. Best friends with Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley. She never seemed the type who would ever commit suicide, though."

"Yep, and then she started dating that Draco Malfoy."

"That was all over the papers! They say that, that was the reason she died. A fight that forced her to leave him. I wonder what he did. It must have been big to make her kill herself like that."

Looks of suspicion, anger, and pity followed him wherever he went. Usually his toys were not such big news. If they were he would be in trouble. He knew that even a stupid muggle would know, that he had something to do with the deaths. The call for the funeral came three days later. He went, clothed so completely in black that his pale skin and blond hair looked strange in contrast. The service was so long, he would have left had he not an image to keep. Playing the role of the grieving boyfriend always got a little old, but he had a lot of practice.

When his time came to say his last goodbye, he discreetly pulled a small dagger from inside his sleeve. A tradition started with his first, had to take place. A small lock of her hair had to be taken. One from the middle, so that it did not have the majority of the frizz and bushiness. At his home, and a locked trunk under his bed is where he had his finest treasures. A small tray of nine different bushels of hair. A little trinket of the Toys he had so willingly broken. Each one had belonged to some nameless witch, and each one had its own emotion. So when he bundled them all together, they were a thick rope of everything. Pain, Love, Lust, Fear, Need, Hate, Greed, Jealously, Sadness, and now Innocence. For that was Hermione. That was the only thing he never managed to steal away from her. But now he had it. He had it in his hands, a little bit of Innocence that was his, and his alone.

There. His next Toy, walking over, laying a hand on his arm, whispering how sorry she was. Her red hair would make his collection complete. Before following his newest plaything, he allowed himself one last Kiss. A simple brush on the lips, so light it was as if it had never happened. He never would have believed it himself were it not for that peculiar taste lingering on his lips.

Death.

Death and Innocence.

Nothing had ever tasted as sweet. Except for maybe Ginny Weasley, who would undoubtedly taste of Peppers. Hot, Spicy, Tangy, and Juicy peppers just waiting to be squeezed dry.

A/N: Well, there you have it. One of my Better ones I would like to think. Strangely there is a funeral scene in it. I seem to be a bit obsessed with those. I was just feeling a bit down today, though I have no idea why. Spring break does start the day after tomorrow. But that's irrelevant. Please tell me how I did, it would make my day if I got some reviews for this!


End file.
